Two Much
by Miyuuri
Summary: Syaoran's mom casts a spell on him to help him find a suitable wife. The catch? He's stuck in a female's body and is now known as Shao Ling, Syaoran's sister. And when he finds his first true friend, their friendship becomes more than that! SS
1. Yelen's Help

  


**Two Much**

  
Syaoran Li strolled down the hall to his locker with his hands behind his head and let out a sigh of relief. Since there were a couple of months left before the summer holidays would arrive, he wouldn't have to study so hard. As he was packing up his homework, he heard familiar giggles. He glanced to his left and saw a few girls approaching him. 

'Oh great, not them again. Can't they just leave me alone for once?' he thought exasperatedly. 

"Hey Syaoran-baby, when are you finally going to ask me out? Summer is coming and I'll be craving for some 'fun in the sun'" purred the leader of the popular gang, Kimi, seductively. 

"You should be flattered that Kimi has taken a great interest in you! She doesn't just go out with any guy ya know," piped up Kimi's friend, Crystal. 

Syaoran glared at them turning Kimi on instead of scaring her away. She brushed her long golden hair behind her peach-coloured ear, licked her pink lips and tapped her slender on his built chest. Then, she locked her piercing aqua eyes with his before strutting down the hall away from him. 

"Don't worry Syaoran-hunnie, you still have plenty of time to ask" she cooed and added a wink as she took a final look at his fierce glare, "I'll be waiting." 

She walked slowly away from Syaoran with all but one of the other girls following close by. 

"Bye," she whispered quietly before scurrying after the gang. 

"I swear I'll never understand women," he muttered under his breath while starting to head back to his apartment. His mother had flown in from China and he was expecting to see her there. 

When he arrived home, his mother questioned, "Syaoran, my son, have you found a girlfriend yet? I'd like to judge her to see if she is good enough for you to marry." 

"Mother! Why do you always ask me that?" He ran his masculine hand through his chestnut-brown hair annoyingly (A/N-uhh..I might make some words up through the story. Bad habit. =P), making it even messier. "Women are too complicated! I don't understand the way they act differently towards me than to the other guys! Besides, I need to concentrate on my studies. Women will only just get in the way." 

Yelan listened quietly before calmly saying, "Yes, your studies are important. But you are 17 and have not yet even had a crush! The Li Clan and I have been worried that you may not provide us with an heir to carry the Clan on!" She examined his amber eyes, lost in her thoughts, and after what seemed like forever she continued with a serious tone, "If you wish, I can help you find the one." Syaoran knew that her 'help' would involve magic. 

"What about my sisters? Can't they give you a grandson to continue the clan when they get older?" 

"My son, you know very well taht it is you who must give us a grandson, because you will become the future leader soon, and the title will be handed down to your son after you." 

_'Damn! Why do I have to find a wife? I'm better off being single! Stupid family heir tradition..'_ he cursed silently.   
"Fine. But what kind of 'help' is it?" he asked with curiousity. 

She paused, lost in her thoughts once again. Then layed her eyes on her son. "This will require a lot of my magic and will last until you've found the one you truly love." 

"Go on.." this sounded too serious for him, but when he searched his mother's eyes, he actually saw fear. Then he knew that he should respect his mother's wishes. He was going to do this for her. 

"Instead of being yourself, you will be transformed into a female. You will haev the body that would have been yours if you were born a female instead." 

Syaoran's jaw dropped. this was the craziest thing he'd heard of just to find 'true love'! He would have thought it was a joke, but his mother's expression told him that she was dead serious. Syaoran then knew that he got most of his facial expressions from his mother. He immediately sealed his mouth after realizing the pain it was causing. 

"I hate seeing you so cold and lonely. And this little project of ours will also help you develop an understanding of the opposite sex." 

Syaoran stood their dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or do. 

Yelan continued as she examined her son. "Once you're a girl, you can actually make some female friends for a change," she was cut off by a 'what-do-you-mean-for-a-change?' look from Syaoran. She scowled at her son for interrupting her, but proceeded," I know you will find the right girl when you know what they're really like. I know you will find the right girl. Please let me know your decision now so I can teach you the feminine way of how to do things." 

Slowly, Syaoran processed everything that she had said into his stubborn brain. He didn't have enough time to think it through. It was now or never! Both leading to a downfall, if said no, he would let down his mother and the entire Li Clan. If he said yes, he would have a horrible experience..as a g-girl! He was frustrated and didn't know which to say. _'Why is she preasuring me **today** of all days. It would've been easier if she asked me when I was a stupid, gullible kid..but then again, why am I being so selfish? I'll just do it for my mother..'_ he sighed as he finally gave up. 

"Fine, whatever, I'll do it just for your sake and the Clan's as well," he said with an unsteady voice before letting out another sigh, but louder. 

His mother planted a slight smile on her pale, beautiful face. "Excellent. I'll inform your principal that 'you' are moving back to China, and your 'sister' will take your place. When you are a female, you will be known as Shao Ling. Now for the transformation, I'll have to recall my memories to regain the chant for the spell. Hurry now and eat your dinner, then finish your homework and take a shower. When you've finished it all, I will perform spell. But you better be asleep by the time I do, or it will fail. I'll set your alarm clock for 5:00 am while you're asleep so when you wake up, I can try to fix your short temper and rude attitude. By the time you do wake up, you'll be a female. And you are not to tell anyone about this or let anyone find out about it or you'll be trapped in the body forever. So we'll work hard on that." 

_'The things I get myself into..Oh well, it can't be that hard. All I have to do is..flirt..with guys like those girls do.'_ And with that he headed towards the kitchen to eat his dinner. 

But he was so wrong about that.. 

  
  
**A/N-Hehe..first chapter. What do you think? Oh well. Sorry about my first fic I made, 'The Blossom of her Eye'. I deleted it cause I thought it was utterly stupid..and I had a writers block. My writing technique also sucks..   
Yes, this probably isn't the best story you've read..or has the best description (as you can see..I really suck at that..I'll work on it..). But you can e-mail and give me some pointers..=P Here's my e-mail. young_slayer38@hotmail.com   
So anyways, will you review? It will help me build up my confidence and I'll continue writing this story instead of deleting it. =)   
  
**


	2. Changing

  


Chap 2- Changing

  
  
  
_Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_   
  
"Uughh.." Syaoran moaned after being rudely awakened from his deep sleep, still half asleep.   
  
_Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Bee--_ Syaoran had slammed his left fist on 'off'. He was resting on his front side, head facing right with his legs sprawled, taking up his whole bed, and his left hand placed underneath his pillow. 

"Just...5...mins.." he tried to doze off for a bit, but he just couldn't. His alarm was only set at an time for something important.._'hmm..what was I going to do today?'_ Being aware of this, he just had to get up, or he would have the feeling of guilt, forgetting to do something and leaving it unfinished. He knew he would just have to get up and complete it. He would eventually remember. 

Syaoran lazily rolled off his green bed and onto the floor without opening his heavy eyes. He practically crawled towards the washroom until he knew he was right in front of the sink. He slugglishly stood up with the support of the sink counter and turned on the tap, his eyes still shut. He cupped his hands together and filled it with cold water and splashed it on his face. "AHH! SOOO C-C-COL-" he cluctched his throat. His voice sounded more high pitched than it had ever been, even higer tuned when he was a kid! Then he abruptly opened his eyes and gazed into the mirror, instead of seeing his short ruffled hair, and a rough face he saw a female! It had 2 bun-like tied-up hair that gracefully fell down her back. (Like Meilins!) And its face was similar to his, although slightly timid. He gasped at his reflection. 

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed which sounded more like a melody then his usual low grunt-like shout. He guided his now small, slender fingers touching his smooth fairly tanned face, then lowered his eyes and to his horror he couldn't see his stomach, something.._bulged_ out before it. He then poked them with his feminine fingers. 

"OH MY GOD..!" He went pale, but blushed at his naughty thoughts. 

Then that's when it hit him, his mother was trying to help him find a girlfriend by disguising him in his female body. He dashed out of his room and into the living room where he saw his mom sitting patiently on the couch. 

She smiled broadly as she saw her son--now daughter, it was a smile that was rarely seen by anyone. "Syaoran! I had no idea you would turn out to be that beautiful!" Syaoran glared at her but she just ignored it. "I have written a note for you to give to your principal, and I will call your teacher before you leave to school." 

Syaoran nodded, and slumped on to the couch with his green pajamas sagging a bit, it would be a long lesson from his mother.. 

  
  
**7:30 am**~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
"Well I trust you'll try your hardest to act politely, am I right Syaoran?" She glared at him. 

"Yes mother.." he (A/N-or should I say she?..) replied sarcastically. 

Yelan unceasingly glared at him because of his sarcastic tone, "Well then what will you do when a boy comes up to you and flirts with you?" 

_'I'll beat his ass down to the damn ground..'_

"You better not harm anyone behind my back" she said as if reading his mind. 

"Ugh..I just..." he gulped, "_f-flirt_" he managed to say that in a squeeky tone, "back. Or just be polite and tell him I'm not interested." _'Which is what I'll do constantly..I'm not gay!_

"Ok. Good, if you're having any girl problems, call home. I'd be more than delighted to help my beautiful little, she had walk over to the couch where Syaoran sat and began pinching his cheeks, cute, all-grown up wolf!" 

His cheeks developed a rosy colour and was becoming sore. "Mom! Cut that out!" He snapped as he pulled away and tried to soothe his silky-like skin. 

"I'm sorry, I suppose I got carried away. Now go get changed, I'll prepare breakfast." 

Syaoran got up and dreaded changing..what he'll see while changing is going to disturb him for eternity! He walked into his room and let out a heavy sigh. As he closed his eyes, he began to change into his usual clothes, green shirt and green khaki pants. 

He was relieved that was over. _'Oh shit..what about shower? Dammit! I guess I'm gonna sacrifice that..'_ He thought gloomily. 

He emerged from his room and sat down to eat his breakfast his mom had fried, scrambled eggs, bacon, and saugages. With orange juice in a glass. 

"Syaoran, are you wearing a bra?" She asked while she was frying more bacon. 

His face turned into a crimson colour and began choking on his saugages. "W-What?!" 

She knew that he wasn't. She turned off the stove gestured Syaoran to follow her into his guest room where she had been sleeping. "Here, put this on." She handed out a creamy coloured bra. 

"...." 

His mother annoyedly removed his shirt and strapped it on for him. He was blushing madly, that even his ears were scorching! Then she pulled his shirt back on. 

"There. Now go finish your breakfast and be on your way to school." 

He obeyed her commands and ate his breakfast, then he was on his way to school. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Syaoran was in his principal's office. It was quite cool in there, compared to the other parts of the school which would be blazing hot causing people to release some odor. _'No wonder he never leaves his office..'_

"I've recieved a call from your mother that you would be arriving, Shao Ling..is that correct?" 

"Syao-" he was about to correct him, "-Ling...? Uh, yes that's right." He handed the note from his bag to the principal, who took it from him and read it over. 

"Ah, so that is why you resemble Syaoran, your brother so much." he said as he studied Shao Ling's face. 

"Uh..yea. I just transferred here to replace my brother." 

"Very well, here's your schedule I'll call in someone to help escort you-" 

Shaoran took the paper from his hands and before he realising what he was saying, he said "No thank you, I know my way around the school." 

His principal was amazed, "I suppose that's why you were late." 

"Uh, yeah..that's why." Syaoran replied. But he was having some problems with his shoe, it was getting lose for him and kept slipping off his tiny feet. 

"Well school is about to begin, I suggest you go to your first class now." 

Syaoran nodded and made his way out of the office and into the hallway. It was packed with many students walking around with their friends. 

He walked to where his locker was to prepare himself for his first class. He heard some whistles from guys but ignored it. 

"Who are you? Where's Syaoran?" Kimi asked him angrily, she seemed to appear out of no where. 

"uhh.." was all Syaoran could say, but before he could explain where 'Syaoran' was, she interuppted him. 

"I don't know who you are, but back off, Syaoran's mine! And besides, why would he go out with a freak like you? You're dressed up, like he always does. You think he'd go out with a wannabe like you?" she scowled at him and turned her head quickly, making her long blonde hair smack Syaoran's face. She glanced back with a smirk plastered to her face and walked down the hall while winking at other guys on the way. 

"Ow.." Syaoran was confused. _'Huh? Why would I want to go out with myself?'_

  
  
  
**A/N- Hehehe. =P I didn't want to describe his..feminine body. Besides, it's not supposed to have LEMON in it or anything..   
  
Thank you for the reviews! =) I like reviews, as do many others..but still.   
  
If I've made any kind of grammar or spelling mistake, I'm sorry, I just wrote it without rereading it. I'm too lazy. =P   
  
Well anyways, revieew! Pleasee. =D **

  



	3. Fitting in, I think

  


  
**A/N- Well for those who were wondering about Sakura, she's in this chapter! But barely..but have no fear, she'll be in other chapters too. Well of course, this is a Syaoran/Sakura story. =D **

So far reviews are good. Thank you to those who added me on any of their favourite lists. This story has gotten more reviews, I won't quit and delete it. Instead I'll complete it. =) But since school just started, I'll only have time to write the stories late at night, and type it when I'm free. So it will be loaded in a couple of days, or maybe a week later. 

Well anyways, here's your third chapter, enjoy. =) (But there's not that much humour in it, well that's my thought..) 

Chapter 3-Fitting In, I think

  
  
Syaoran's classes weren't completely over yet, he still had 2 more to go, but right now, it was lunch. And the temperature was boiling peoples' bodies, sweat beads forming on their foreheads, dripping off their chins. Luckily for him, his new body could withstand this temperature. 

_'Guess this body is good for something..'_

Students that walked by him created warm breezes to blow through his bun-like pontytails. He grabbed his lunch from his bag which was inside of his locker and thought it would be a nice day to eat outside where the school blocked the sun. As he was on his way out, he heard echoes that were caused by shoes with high heels. 

_'Probably going the same way..'_ he thought, but that was proven wrong when he was tripped by white leather high-heeled boots that just happened to belong to Kimi. 

"Oops, it slipped." She said with an innocent look, causing her group of girls to laugh. "Crystal, Rikku, Momiji, Serena, I think we'll be shoe shopping today. I already got my new designer boots stained with dirt, but mostly because of this girl's ugliness." They nodded in agreement with smirks covering their faces full of make-up, it looked as if they were China dolls to Syaoran. 

Syaoran gave them a dirty look as he brushed the dust from the floor off his baggy clothes. 

"Oh great! Now you're copying _my_ Syaoran's sexy looks? Girl, don't EVER do that again. It looks like you're constipated, so just get a life!" Kimi groaned as she rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. 

"It seems like _you're_ the one who has no life to me," Syaoran mumbled to himself, unfortunately she heard. 

"What did you say?" She retorted with her eyes squinting. 

With boredom he just replied, "Nothing.." 

"Well maybe we should teach you a lesson to not mess with us, but since you're new here, we'll let you go this time! And when we're through with you, you're gonna wish you never met us!" She warned him, but it hardly even seemed like a threat to him. With all the training he's been through, it would be a piece of cake to beat them..chocolate cake.. 

_'Yum...chocolate.'_

Kimi's friend, Rikku suddenly complained, disturbing Syaoran's little chocolate fantasy world. "She doesn't even seem to be worth our time! Wannabes are like..lame!" 

"You're right, Rikku. Wannabe's aren't worth our time..now where's Sakura? She's late with our lunches!" Kimi frowned as she examined her Gucci watch. 

"You know, I have a name!" Syaoran irritatedly (A/N-I tend to add 'ly', 'ish', and some other kind of endings to my words..habit!). 

"oh really? I didn't know that!" Kimi smirked as her friends giggled like stupid idiots. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes, 'Oh god, they're so dull. That wasn't even funny. I wonder why they're even considered as popular.' 

"Its Shao Ling, I'm-" 

"Great, making up a name similar to Syaoran's?" She interruped his introduction. 

"-I'm his er- sister." He finished off as he watched them gasp in shock. "He transferred back to China, and I'm here to fill in his spot till..uh..whenever he wants to come back.." 

"O-Oh..w-why didn't you say so?!" her voice stuttered because of her condition she was in, but recovered and had put on an act of kindness. "Any family member of Syaoran is our friend, one of us." 

"Yeah.." the girls chimed. 

"But why are you wearing Syaoran's clothes?" Serena questioned in curiousity. 

"Uh.." he had to make something up before they would get suspicious, "I just found out about swapping schools early this morning, so I didn't have time to pack.." 

"Well then you can come with us to the mall! We'll help you pick out some clothes for you!" suggested Kimi. Her personality had adjusted, and seemed extremely nice now. 

'Why the sudden change?' he thought puzzled. 

"O...k.." he agreed with uncertainty. 

"Excellent! So that's settled. We'll meet in the front after school!" Kimi squealed with excitement. 

They dragged Syaoran along with them outside to sit against a tree. They discussed what shops they were going to visit and the latest trends they just had to purchase. He attempted to listen with interest, but it wasn't long before he started to yawn uncontrollably. They hadn't noticed it, and seemed to be caught up with the anticipation of today's stop at the mall. So as they were ranting on, Syaoran's stomach began to grumble quietly. He took out his lunch which was especially prepared for him by his mom. It was a lunch box packed with some selections you would find at a Dim Sum restaurant. He ate contentedly as he was savouring the flavour. 

As he silently munched on his food, the auroma of his Dim Sum clogged the 5 girls' noses. They then realized that they too were starving. Immediately Kimi became furious. 

"Dammit! Where's Sakura?! It's been 20 minutes already.." she growled. 

_'Who is Sakura? It sounds familiar..I think..'_ He searched through his brain, trying to recall if she was in any of his classes. He thought long and hard, drowning Kimi's annoying fumes about Sakura. 

Suddenly, through the corner of his eye, he saw a girl who was kind of short, reaching up to his throat in his male body, and up to his nose in this body. (A/N-let's say he's 5'11 and she's 5'3? Maybe the measurements are wrong..but it doesn't matter.) She had short auborn brown hair, reaching just below her shoulders and swayed gracefully as she ran with a tray of food in her hand. But something that caught Syaoran's full attention was her shimmering emerald green eyes. She scampered towards them, balancing the food on tray with her petite fingers. 

As soon as she had stopped running she speedily gave an explaination of her arrival, "I'm sooo sorry! The line-up was huge! And there was a group of people who blocked the closest door out and wouldn't move! So I had to take the long way around the school to get here!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sakura. Just give us the food already and stop wasting more time with your yabbering! Classes are going to start again in 20 minutes! You wasted more than half an hour of lunch!" Kimi roared with rage. Sakura lowered her sad eyes to the grass. "Dammit, we're starving! Just stop listening to me and start passing out the food already!" Sakura nodded and distributed their lunch. 

Syaoran realized that he was staring at her the whole time when she had noticed him doing so. He instantly looked away in embarrassment. 

"Hi! What's your name? I'm Sakura Kinomoto, you must me new here." She introduced herself with such kindness in her voice that made Syaoran flash a smile in return. 

_'Why am I smiling?! I never smile! Especially to those I don't know!'_

"I'm Shao Ling" he replied. Then he explained to her about his 'brother's' absence while the others just wolfed down their lunches ignoring their conversation. 

Then the bell rang and lunch was over. 

"Girls, don't forget our mall invasion after school!" Kimi reminded them. 

"I wasn't told about this.." said Sakura. 

"Yeah, that's cause you aren't coming!" Kimi sneered. 

"Oh..that's fine..I've got lots of homework to do anyways.." lied Sakura. Her head hung low and focused on the ground as Kimi and her friends began to make their way to their next classes. "I'll..just see you guys tomorrow then.." 

Syaoran wasn't too good at comforting people, or making them feel better so he just asked politely, "Are you alright?" 

Sakura lifted her head in surprise and realized he was still there. She nodded her head and put on a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, you're going to be late for class." 

He knew she was forcing that smile, but didn't know what to do. He thought she'd probably want to be alone for now. "Ok..see you around then.." She nodded and headed back to the door where she came from, the one that she took to get here. But Syaoran stood there and watched her leave. 

_'Poor Sakura, why does she even bother hanging around with them if they treat her so ungratefully?'_

  
  
**A/N- Lots of conversation, eh? =P Well next chapter is about their shopping trip! Hehe. More Sakura later on. I was thinking of all the chapters, well what each chapter is mainly about, and I think there will be about 15 chapters? There will either be more, or less, but most likely less.   
  
Don't forget to review! School sucks..but I'm gonna be taking Jap instead of French, so it's all good. =) hehe..I'm a Jap wannabe..   
  
Ok, last time I'm gonna say this for _this_ chapter, Reviews! I want reviews! Ok, I know it gets annoying, me saying that continuosly, but hey..who doesn't like reviews? Can't blame me, their fun to read and motivates me to continue on. So bye bye, till next chapter. **

  
  



	4. Shopping Spree!

  
**A/N-Eek, sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I was wondering where I would write down all my chapters in. Cause I used up all the space on the book I was using before, and I didn't want to use my cousin's Pucca book she gave me for my birthday present. It's so 'kawaii!', like how Tomoyo would say. =P **

I guess I'll use it for something else, but I don't know what cause I don't really use them. *sigh* I guess I will have to write in it for next chapter. I'm just typing this chapter down along with all my ideas I planned. 

I LOVE you guys for reviewing! =D I'm so happy with all those reviews! And I'll take some of your ideas that you want in the story. Oh Oh, and for the question about Tomoyo and Eriol. I'll see if I can fit Tomoyo in the plot, cause I wasn't planning to. But Eriol, I don't think he will fit in it at all..unless..Muahaha. *evil grin* We'll see...We'll see, maybe he will, maybe not. 

  


Chapter 4: Shopping Spree!

  
School had just ended and Syaoran was heading to the front to meet the girls. 

_'God I hate shopping. I don't know why I even agreed! Oh well, I'll just say I've got to go after an hour. I'm sure they'll understand.'_

He slowly walked down the halls, being held up by the crowds of eager students wanting to go home. Syaoran didn't mind, it just bought him some time from going shopping. Maybe they would get impatient and just leave without him. He didn't want to go shopping, he couldn't even put on a bra, so how is he going to change without seeing them? 

He sighed in disappointment as he reached the entrance doors and walked out into the rays of light from the sun. He soon met up with Kimi and her friends in the shade of a tree. They waved at him to hurry up so they could be on their way to the mall. 

"Well it's about time you came!" said Kimi with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

"Sorry, kinda got stuck in the crowds.." replied Syaoran. 

"Whatever, well hurry up. We're taking my car." She took out her car keys and turned off the alarm. Then they headed towards the black Mercedes car, parked at the corner. It looked brand new, freshly polished with no scratches, the windows were tinted black, the wheels were shining from the sun. They hopped in and Kimi started her engines as she turned her cd player on. It started playing 'Give It To Me' by Mariah Carey featuring Busta Rhymes. 

She stepped on the gas pedal and the car sprung to life. Serena and Rikku began to sing along with the song while Kimi drove, Syaoran just starred out through the black tinted windows. He gazed upon a nice cottage looking house, but then noticed Sakura walking in front of it. She looked lonely and sad as she walked alone between groups of friends. Soon she was too far to be seen, so Syaoran watched the road ahead instead. 

About 25 minutes later, they had finally arrived at the mall. In fact, out of all the malls there were, Kimi drove to the biggest mall, Tomoeda Shopping Centre. Syaoran's eyes grew wide. 

_'We're shopping..HERE?'_

When Kimi had found a parking spot, they dragged him into the mall as fast as they could, remembering how slow he walks. He felt like his arms would fall off anytime soon and wished they would. Those perfectly slim arms of his were way more delicate compared to his muscular arms! 

"My..arm..!" he complained. Realizing how hard they were gripping onto him, they let go, allowing him to trail behind. He followed them closely and into an expensive looking store. Inside was tiled in a beautiful pattern, white in the center and baby blue tiles cornering it. 

"Shao Ling! You've got to try this on! You'll look fabulous in it!" Kimi held up a pink spandex-like sweater that was outlined in white. There was a hood sewed on and small pockets that stopped where the zipper was. It also had a matching sweatpants with it and underneath the pocket had the words handwritten '2 Sexy'. 

"Uhh..sure. Is there a green one?" As you can see, Syaoran isn't too good with fashion as well. As long as it looked good on him he'd buy it. 

Kimi handed him a light green coloured suit for him to try on. He walked into the changing room nervously. 

"Are you alright?" asked Crystal and then was distracted by a cute black mini skirt. "You..should be excited to be trying on some hot clothes to wear! What do you think of this skirt?" 

"Sure..I'm alright. Yeah..I guess that looks nice." 

_'But I actually think it's kind of too short..how would she be able to bend or sit down without it creeping up her leg even higher?'_ He gulped at the thought of that and was slightly pink. 

When Syaoran was in the changing room, he unhurriedly slid off his top with his eyes fixed on the tiles above. His ears were burning as he could feel the conditioned air blowing past his bare top. He put on the plain forest green shirt that was left hanging in that changing room. 

_'It fits nicely! I like it..I think I'll buy it.'_

Then he put on the matching suits. It was rather tight, yet loose. He checked the mirror that was placed on the inside of the door and swore he would have a nose bleed. It was skin-tight at the chest area and the area around his buns. 

"Shao Ling! Can I see how it looks like on you?" Kimi asked. 

Syaoran turned the knob of the door, and opened it to reveal himself in the new clothes. 

_'Oh god, I feel NAKED! And I feel like I have a wedgie..'_ He smiled uncomfortablely. 

"Shao Ling! You look so SEXY in that outfit! You have just got to get that...no wait! I'll get them for you!" She smiled sincerely and gestured him to change out of it for her to purchase. 

"B..but..are you sure? I mean..I can pay for it.." He was surprised! He didn't expect her to pay anything for him.. 

"No worries, I got it covered. My parents have tons of money for me to spend." She added that with a wink. 

"Oh..ok..th..thanks!" 

He changed out of it while looking upwards. And threw them over the door for Kimi while he was getting himself dressed. But when he flung the pair of clothes, a pair of pants was tossed ontop. He took off his pants once again, while the light green suit was taken off the door, and fitting himself into the pair of black girly cargo pants. It hugged his thighs a bit, and it flared down his leg. 

_'Now this I like.'_ He took that off and a piece of clothing was chucked into his face. He pulled on his own pants and tried on a white tank top. The collar was made so it showed some cleavage. His cheeks felt as if they were on fire when he saw those through the mirror. 

When his faced cooled down, he avoided the mirror declaring that it was his worst enemy and changed back. He took the two he had just worn to the cashier. 

"Would you like to pay with cash or credit?" the cashier asked. 

He took out bills of money to her. And grabbed the bag containing his new clothes. He glanced around the store to see what the others were doing. They were still caught up with all the new clothes that were shipped in today. Kimi had a bag in her hand. He decided he should take a seat because it could take a while for them to finish. 

About 10 minutes later, they called out to him so they could shop in other stores. He stood up and followed them closely behind. 

Now it was about 3 hours since they've been shopping. Syaoran was exhausted! His arm were tired from carrying 4 bags of purchased outfits. The others had even more, and were still full of energy running gleefully from shop to shop. 

He couldn't take anymore, he was bored out of his mind and felt as if he couldn't take anymore and began lie. "Kimi, I..uh..gotta go home right now, I should have been home an hour ago. My mom is visiting me from Hong Kong..so..yea..I gotta go.." 

"Aww..so soon? Alright, I guess we've done enough shopping today anyways. Let's go girls.." 

They marched back to Kimi's Mercedes and loaded all the bags into her trunk. 

_'THANK YOU GOD!'_ He thought to himself with his eyes shut with a look of relief on his face. 

As they arrived in front of Syaoran's apartment, Kimi practically demanded, "You're going to wear that suit I bought you tomorrow!" 

"Sure..no problem..oh and, thanks for the clothes." He said expressionless. 

She opened the trunk for him to get all his clothes to take inside. He dragged them to his room and flopped onto his bed groaning in pain. 

"I'M SO TIRED AND MY LEGS ARE SORE!!" he complained. 

Yelen appeared at his door, "What took you so long to arrive back home?" 

"Some girls took me shopping.." he groaned as he rubbed his legs. 

She peered inside the bags and pulled out some of the stuff he had bought. 

"Syaoran! Look at all these clothes!" 

_'I bet she's going to ask me how much they costs in total and give me a lecture about earning money..'_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. 

"They're...so fashionable! I didn't know you had this much taste in clothes!" 

Syaoran jaws dropped, he thought he had imagined that. That was something he never thought his mother, a sophisticated and serious woman, would say! 

But the next thing his mother did, freaked him out. She walked out of the room with some of his clothes, and came back in while modeling them. With a great big smile on her face! 

Syaoran was left speechless and stunned. 

**A/N: Once again I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I also have volleyball now. I made the first cut, and I'm determined to make the team. **

Oh Oh! And I still love my Japanese class. =P 

And now its reviewing time. =D 

  



	5. Questions To Think About

  


  


  


Chap 5: Questions To Think About

  


  


**A/N: I keep forgetting to say that Sakura doesn't have magical powers, the clow cards don't exist either. Syaoran can still kick ass though. =P He does have a sword, but its not necessary in my story. Thank you all for your reviews, now on with the chapter.**

  


  


The next day at school, Syaoran wore the clothes Kimi had bought for him. Syaoran had major difficulties though, Rikku had somehow forced him to wear a _thong_ while wearing his tight clothes, that is if he didn't want others to see his underwear bulging out and letting everyone see them. He still wasn't used to the feeling of it and wanted to pick it out as if it were a wedgie. 

Last night, Syaoran had a dream that changed his views to a whole new perspective. It was about him being stuck in the female body for the rest of his life, and hadn't taken a shower since he had been transformed. He was covered in dirt and with sticky sweat, with a horrible stench that scared away anyone who came close to him. His hair had grown down his ankle, and was completely oily and messy with split ends. You could see little white bead-like eggs at the roots of his hair, and if you looked carefully and closely enough, you would be able to see black insects scattered across his scalp. And the reason of the disaster was just because he was afraid to see himself naked. 

So when Syaoran had woken up early in the morning he decided it was time to swallow his fear and stay clean to complete this mission he was on. He didn't have to look down or anything while taking a shower, he just used a body scrubber to avoid touching his flesh (which he had difficulty with). 

And now, Syaoran was walking down the corridor to reach his locker. But today it was unusual, unlike yesterday when he wore his oversized clothes. There were some guys who walked up to him to ask for his phone number or for a date. But Syaoran, being the guy he is, was offended by it. He punched them in the stomach and caused them to back off in fright. And those who were around the area, dashed away to avoid any kind of fight. Some girls who stayed in the hall either gave him a dirty look (the kind of people who are jealous of your clothes) or waved at him trying to make him a friend. This was a change towards people, most of them would just ignore him or whisper to their friends, giggling after taking another look at Syaoran. 

When Syaoran reached his locker, it seemed as if he had been walking through an endless passage, Kimi, Rikku, Serena, Crystal, and Momiji had arrived as well and wearing their new designers. 

"You look totally fab, Shao Ling!" Commented Momiji who was wearing all baby blue. There seemed to be a colour theme going on. Kimi dressed in white, Crystal in faint yellow and Rikku wearing a cream-coloured top and bottom. 

"Uh..thank you..you look..great as well..?" replied Syaoran. He wasn't used to commenting people, but more like grunt which would mean 'I don't know or care..whatever' 

"Didn't you think shopping was fun?" Syaoran could tell Kimi was up to something and knew she wanted to bring him around with her. 

so to avoid another day in the mall, he instantly made an excuse, "I'm sorry, Kimi, But I've already made plans with my mother.." That was the best he could make up right on the spot. 

"Well you can always ditch your mom! You see her everyday anyways! By the way..have you heard from Syaoran lately?" Kimi had sounded quite rude until she mentioned his name. "I'm sure he misses me and wants to talk to me.." She had her sad phoney puppy-face look, trying to hint Syaoran something. 

"I can't cancel it, cause my mom's leaving back to Hong Kong in a few days." Syaoran took a deep breath, lying wasn't as easy for him, but he had to try if he didn't want to waste more money and spend the rest of the day walking around a crowded mall! "Syaoran is fine, I..talked to him just last night." 

Kimi stood there silently thinking, then blurted out, "Well fine, I don't care if you don't even want to come, but can you give me his number so I can give him a call..and catch up with him?" 

_'Oh shit..How am I going to lie my way out of this one?'_

"Um..he told me that there was going to be a storm brewing today..till..whenever..? He wasn't so sure." Syaoran was nervous, and felt the heat creeping up to his cheeks. 

"But I can call him up every to see if the weather is cleared, or will there be a flood that will disconnect the telephone wires?" She probably knew that he wasn't going to give it to her, but that didn't stop her from trying to get it. "So can I have his number or what?" 

_'Dammit..I need a miracle to get out of this one!!'_

"I..uh..Y-Y..H-He..th-th---AHH!" Syaoran screamed when someone had slapped his ass. He twirled around to see who had invaded his somewhat private area. A group of guys nearby were smirking, but one who had a huge grin and winked at Syaoran. 

Immediately Syaoran knew it was him that touched him. Anger built up inside of him as he stomped his way to the perverted guy until he was right in front of him. Syaoran kicked the dirty minded freak right in the balls. The guy dropped on to the floor clutching his crotch while rolling around and groaning in excruciating pain. 

"DON'T EVER lay your filthy hands on me again, you pervert!!" roared Syaoran. Syaoran had terrified the rest of the guy's friends. They ran away cowardly, leaving their leader behind. Kimi and her friends were surprised with Syaoran's power and his temper. 

"SHAO LING! That was a VERY stupid thing to do! So what if he touched your butt? You could get suspended from school from the damage you've done! If he did that to me, I would have at least slapped him in the face, not kicking with all my might at his groin! You're so inconsider-" Sakura had seen the whole thing from the end of the hall. She had sprinted her as fast as she could to scold Syaoran for his action, that is until she was interrupted by Kimi. 

"Shut your trap, Sakura! Shao Ling can and will do whatever she wants! She's not a goody-goody person like you are! So if you want to keep hanging aroud us, don't be so mommy-ish around us. We hate bitches to do that, it gets on our nerves, especially mine, right girls?" She turned her head to see her girlfriends nodding their heads in agreement while shooting daggers from their eyes at Sakura. Sakura dropped her head and quietly apologized in shame. 

_'Now look what you've done Li! You've made her group turn against her! If only I could have controlled my anger. She looks more miserable then ever! But why is she being so stupid..?'_ Syaoran couldn't help but blame himself. 

The bell for school to commence rang. Everyone seperated to get to their classes on time. Everyone except for Syaoran and Sakura of course. 

There was a stillness between the two, but was broke from Syaoran's melodious voice. 

"So why do you hang around Kimi, Serena, Momiji, Crystal, and Rikku?" Syaoran realized he had spoken aloud his questioned thought, but he might as well finish it off. "They don't treat you like a friend actually would..it's more like using you for things they don't want to do. Why are you letting them push you around?" 

Sakura felt as if someone had jabbed a shard of broken glass into her chest, but she still managed to speak out her mind back, "Well why are you acting so stupid and dense around them? Can't you tell that they're only using you to get closer to your brother, Syaoran? Thats the main reason why they're acting to nice, and buying you clothes with their own money? Haven't they asked you anything to get closer to him? It's kind of obvious!" 

It was Syaoran's turn to feel the pain. Sakura's reason hit him hard. Now he understood the reason of Kimi's sudden change..just for a guy like him? 

_'Kimi is so lame, but why hadn't I seen it? Argh..I'm so stupid! But it can't be..'_ Syaoran was too stubborn to accept the truth. 

They both looked away from each other. Their words that came out of their mouth, shot out like venom and slowly poisoned their minds. Nothing more could come out from their mouths, so they made their way to their classrooms mindlessly. 

> 

That night, while Syaoran was trying to sleep, he kept hearing Sakura's words rining through his mind. He didn't want to believe that there were people who would use him. He tried to shake away his thoughts, but didn't exceed in doing so. He sighed, he had given up. It was useless. 

_'Guess I'm gonna have to think this through..I don't know what to do..I guess this might take a while..'_

  


  


  
**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I promise that when I finish this story, I'll make an extra chapter saying thanks to you all with your names posted. =) **

Urgh..school photos next week. This time I ain't smiling.. 

Sorry for the long updates. I've got homework to do..I hate math, I take hours just to finish a page. Oh well.. 

Review! 

|  
|  
|  
|  
\ / (Yes..very bad arrow..I know..) 


	6. A New, Real Friend

  


  


Chapter 6: A New, Real Friend

  


  


A couple of days had passed by and it was friday. Syaoran had been eating all by himself, avoiding Kimi and her gang. In fact, he had been avoiding everyone. No eye contacts, greetings or a gesture of kindness. All he wanted was peace and quiet, not finding another so called friend. He believed that this special friend will find in in a unique way, sort of like destiny. There would have to be a special connection during their first meet. 

But today, it was different. He wanted to be isolated from everyone because of what he was wearing today. 

Yup, you got it. He was wearing a skirt! But its not like he wanted to.. 

Syaoran muttered a whole bunch of curses he could think of. 

  


~Flashback~ 

  


"Syaoran, I've just arrived from my window shopping. And I just had to purchase something!" Syaoran's mother, Yelan had announced with a cheeky smile. 

_'I know that smile from anywhere...she's up to something fishy..'_ Syaoran had narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"Oh dear, don't worry it's nothing bad!" Yelan had flashed another smile, similar to her previous one. 

Syaoran kept his eyes narrowed, "Then what, may I ask, is it?" 

"Oh Syaoran! Don't you ever trust your own mother?" There was sadness yet strictness in her tone, but Syaoran knew it was part of the act. 

"Not when you can't stop smiling and you aren't being seriously strict with me!" 

"As I was saying, something had caught my attention. And I knew exactly that I would have to purchase that cute little bottom for-" Yelan was acting like a giddy teenager. 

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I know it has something to do with me!" 

"Haven't I taught you any manners? You must not interrupt anyone who is talking, especially me!" Then she persumed with her cheerful voice,"I got you a skirt!" 

Instantly, Syaoran's face grew pale and stood there like a statue. He managed to croak out "WHAT!?" before his throat was dry. He felt as if it was the end of the world. He didn't want to ruin his pride by wearing..a measly skirt! 

"You're going to wear it to school tomorrow!" 

"NOT I'M NOT!" 

"YES, you are, young missy!" 

Syaoran was about to protest, but Yelan was too quick with her words. 

"It's not every day I get to dress my son in a skirt and look adorable in it!" She pulled out a beige skirt. The bottom was a bit frilly and had laces falling from the sides. "Now go try it on." 

She ushered him into his room and shut the door shut. Syaoran blushed, he wasn't going to wear a skirt and let people see him in it! He would be too mortified to. 

_'I ain't wearing no skirt! I'm a guy, I don't wear stupid tight, girly clothes. It's not like mother won't know if I've tried it on or not!'_

Right on que, Yelan voice said from behind the door, "Syaoran! You will wear it and I will see what you look like in it!" It was as if Yelan had read his mind. 

He emerged from his room, displaying the skirt he had on. It revealed his long, silky-smooth legs. Syaoran admitted that he was pretty good looking for a girl.. 

"My darling! You're so beautiful! You're gorgeous! There no shame in hiding your legs, you're whole being is perfect. You get that from me." She continued to squeal excitedly and with great pride. 

Syaoran sweat dropped, and his mouth twitched smiles. His mother was way too blissful today. 

"..don't forget your wearing it tomorrow. So many girls are going to be jealous of my daughter!" 

"WHAT?" 

"Oh sorry, I mean't son. I doubt you'll be a single person anytime soon. All the guys are gonig to find you attractive.." 

"No mother! Just stop talking, you're making matters worse than it already is in my head!" 

"Is that possible?" 

"Mother!" Syaoran groaned. He was getting rather annoyed. 

"Sorry dear, but you're still wearing it." 

"NO!" 

"Yes you are! Do not make this any harder for me. You may be stubborn, but you get that from me!" 

"SO? You can't change my mind." 

"Now when I was yur age, my mother made me wear whatever she wanted me to. I couldn't choose, she thought I had the worse taste in clothing.." She continued the comparison between her past and present. 

"Stop bringing up your past! It's my life! Argh!" 

"Will you agree?" 

"FINE! If you stop talking!" 

"So is that a yes?" She said calmly. 

"Yeah, Yeah!" 

  


  


~End Flashback~ 

  


  


"Grr..she always gets me!" Syaoran always ended up obeying his mother, but then again, he's a good son. But he just hated it when she always brought up her past. 

He was sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree and ate his lunch. It was an area where no one ever ate. It was quite far from the nearest door. 

"Damn skirt!" He cursed frustratedly. He pulled his skirt down to where it normally belonged, right above his knee. During classes or whever he was sitting, it seemed as if the skirt had a mind of its own! It would slowly creep up his thighs. 

Every few seconds he would skirm where he sat. The skirt was pretty tight when he sat. He couldn't sit comfortabley at all. He grunted in annoyance. 

"Having some problems there?" 

with Syaoran's quick reflexes, he swung his head back to see who it was. 

"Looks like you're the shopping fanatic." Sakura giggled. Her emerald eyes sparkled in joy while her auburn brown hair bounced as she laughed. Cherry blossom petals fell off the brances and fluttered its way towards Sakura. 

Syaoran had no comment. He just gazed at the pink petals making its way to the grass as the wind blew softly. 

"I've noticed, you've been eating here for a couple of days now," her mesmerizing eyes no longer had the joy,"all by yourself like me." 

"Yea, I find here a good place to be away from everyone and for a quiet, relaxing place." He took his eyes off Sakura and watched the fluffy clouds rolly by, high in the clear blue sky. 

Sakura nodded in agreement and looked away. "Sorry to bother you.." Her voice was dull. She turned and was about to walk away. 

"Wait.." he called after her. 

She faced him and looked at him confusedly. 

"I..just wanted to apologize for saying the things I said on Tuesday." He kept his eyes fixed upon the sky. 

"And I'd like to thank you, Shao Ling." she thanked solemnly. 

"For what? I don't think I've done anything good to you" He took quick glances at Sakura. He had no idea why she would be thanking him. 

"But you have! You made me believe that it was the truth. Since the beginning of this school year, kimi asked if I wanted to be a part of their group," she took a deep breath, "I accepted the offer. But all I've ever been in their group, is done errands for them, running all over the place to complete them. To satisfy them, to make them accept me." 

Syaoran studied her as she explained, there was great sadness from the look Sakura's face. He listened carefully. 

"I've always known that they didn't like me that much..but I kept bending the truth, lying to myself. When you were being honest, it hit me hard. Then I decided it was time to accept the truth." Sakura's words were strong. She cracked a smile. "That's why I'm not doing their stupid things for them anymore. I just left them..so what about you?" 

Syaoran considered what he was going to say. Then replied, "You're welcome, I suppose..but I really don't know what to do, think or say. I just want to find a friend. One that I can trust, talk to, depend on..and one that my mother would like." 

Sakura had a grin, "I know! Will you be my friend, Shao Ling?" She held out her hand out towards Syaoran. 

_'What if she can't be trusted? Or if she's using me like Kimi did..or if she finds out about my real identity?'_ Questions ran throughout his mind frantically. He had to make a deicision now. It would be better to take a risk now, or later would be too long in this body. He reached his hand out and shook hands with Sakura. 

"I accept your friendship, Sakura." he added with a sincere smile. 

They chatted a bit about their teachers and abot how cruel they were, slaving them to do loads of homework they never explained of and giving pop quizes that seemed more like tests. 

Sounds of weak brances were heard snapping as well as whispered rude comments followed by later. It was faint, but became more clear as they got closer. Sakura and Sakura turned to see who was appraoching, and dreaded to see them appraoching. 

"Oh look, isn't that Sakura? snorted Crystal. 

"It seems to be..and looks like she's actually got a friend!" said Rikku, not realizing it was Shao Ling. 

"It's Shao Ling! What are you doing with her?" Kimi asked with great disgust in her ton that it had cut Sakura deeply and winced. Syaoran noticed, but didn't think of acting to it. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you the whole week! Come on, lets ditch Sakura. She isn't worth your time." 

"I..uh.." he took a glimpse of Sakura, who seemed to be observing the grass. But Syaoran could tell she was on the brim of tears, her eyes were fluttering, trying to hold them back. "No." Syaoran said firmly. 

"What did you say?" Kimi's eyes had widened from disbelief. No one had ever rejected their offer to be in the group. Crystal, Momiji, Rikku, and Serena were speechless and bewildered. 

"I said no. The way you treat Sakura is uncanny!" Sakura inspected Syaoran's eye to see if he was joking. No one had ever stood up for her, no one! "I can't bare the way you treat her, as if she's your servant." 

"So what? Sakura isn't good for anything. She's useless!" Kimi practically screamed out. 

"If she's useless, I'm useless to you to." Syaoran said coldly. 

"No, you aren't useless!" 

"Then what am I good for?" Syaoran asked calmly. 

"For-" Syaoran cut in before she could answer. 

"For a way to get closer to my brother?" Finished Syaoran. 

Kimi was getting pissed, she was losing her patience and Syaoran had hit the jackpot. No one dared to talk to her this way. "Where are you getting at?" She snapped angrily. 

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Syaoran knew she was trying to play stupid to see if she could slip away, but she didn't succeed. 

"Alright Shao Ling, if that's what you want, fine!" Kimi scowled, scrunching her forehead together. "What's so good about Sakura? That's it, we're through. From now on, you and I are no longer friends! Don't come back crawling to me, begging for forgiveness." 

"Whoever said I was your friend?" growled Syaoran. "And I don't beg and I don't apologize to people like you." 

"We don't have time to hear anymore bullshit coming out of your mouth!" Shouted Serena, trying to defend her friend. 

"Thank you for pointing that out. You are right, we're wasting our time!" Kimi flashed a smile to Serena. 

They turned their heels and walked back to the school with their noses up, up in a stuck-up way. 

"By the way, nice skirt. But that was only in style when my mother was a teenager," laughed Momiji, "who picked that out for you? You're mom?" 

Syaoran's face boiled in anger as well as embarrassment and glared at them. He didn't have a comeback. The girls sneered at him when they saw him blush, then they disappeared through the school doors. 

"Thanks for sticking up for me.." Sakura faintly smiled. "No one has ever done that for me." 

"No problem, they're just jerks. They have no right to say stuff like that to you or anyone else." 

"You're a good friend." She smiled widely as a tear slid down her cheek. 

"Thanks," he returned a smile and handed her a kleenex. 

  


  


  


**A/N: I think this is the longest one I wrote? Yes, there is a very corny part (cherry blossom part), but oh well. **

I had a virus and I couldn't log onto my computer, so I had Windows XP reinstalled. What a drag, I lost everything saved in my favourites folder, MY folder of stuff, and my programs..=( 

  
Make me happy and review! 

  
Look, no ugly arrow. Haha.. 


	7. The Unexpected

  


  


Chapter 7: The Unexpected

  


  


A week had past and Syaoran and Sakura were the closest of close friends. They would be called the dynamic duo, since they were always seen with each other eating, doing their homework, and walking to and from school. They seemed inseperable! 

Syaoran's mother had left to go back to Hong Kong a few days back and wondered how Syaoran was actually quite socialable. Yelan was proud of her son that he had chosen a bright and an adorable friend. She thought of Sakura as one of those cute, innocent girls whom you just have to squeeze their cheeks when you see them. 

Well now that Syaoran's apartment was quiet again, he thought he might as well call Sakura over to hang out. Sakura had only come once, which was to use the washroom. 

You're probably wondering how Syaoran could have just 'opened up' to Sakura. He just blended the truth with lies. His lying skills were vastly improving. And knowing how gullible Sakura is, she believed everything he said. 

"I'm going to call Sakura to over..I'm so bored!" he complained aloud. He picked up the phone and began to dial her number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, can I speak to Sakura, please?" Syaoran asked in a low, bored voice. 

"May I ask who this is?" the voice asked suspiciously. 

"Um..It's Shao Ling.." Syaoran answered. 

"Oh! It's only you! For a minute there, you sounded like a guy. Sorry 'bout that." Obviously, it was Touya, Sakura's older, protective brother, who had picked up the phone. 

Syaoran smiled nervously as his eyebrow twitched. He was thankful that Touya couldn't see his reaction to that comment, otherwise, Touya would definately be on to him. Sakura had told him some stories about her previous boyfriend who came over to her place before. Touya was practically breathing down his neck from the time he had arrived to when he left. 

And that wasn't the only time Touya did that! Sakura had been paired up with different guys to do a project picked by her teacher. Touya had taken the day off work and supplied himself with food that would last for hours. He camped on the couch that faced directly in the direction of the table Sakura and her partner were working on. Her house was an uncomfortable to be in if you were a guy. If Touya had ever found out Syaoran's real identity, Touya would never leave Syaoran alone..especially with Sakura. 

"Hold on a minute," Touya told him. Syaoran could hear him calling Sakura as she ran down the stairs heavily. And finally the daily routine of their way of showing their sibling affections for each other.. 

"Kaijuu! You're going to break the stairs one day!" 

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" 

A noise of a hard stomp was heard. 

"Owww! Maybe you should stop eating, you're getting heavier and stepping on me harder each time!" 

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and answered the phone, "Hello? Shao Ling?" 

"Yea, want to come over? I'm bored." 

"Sure thing!" She perked up. 

They hung up, and the next thing you know, she's already at Syaoran's apartment. 

"You've got a great place!" Sakura complimented as she observed his dwelling. "I should move in since you have so much room..and look! There's a spare room!" That was where Yelan had stayed. 

They sat down on the couch and began flicking the channels. Nothing good was on, she they turned it off. 

"You haven't shown me your room yet!" Sakura couldn't wait to see his room. 

She hopped behind Syaoran as she hummed a happy tune. Syaoran opened his door to reveal a light olive green room. It was so neat too. There was a desk beside his bed, a window with a great view, and a washroom. There was a closet, but it was hidden by a white drape. 

Without delay, she headed towards his closet when Syaoran lay on his bed. 

"Oh my god! You have a lot of cool clothes!" Sakura was surprised. She didn't even have that much! 

Syaoran looked up to see what clothes she was liked the most. Sakura was measuring his black, zipper sweater with a hood and pockets. It was fairly tight at the chest area. 

"You can borrow it if you want," shrugged Syaoran, "and whichever ones you like." 

"Are you sure?" She was astounded by his generousity. 

"Yea, I'm sure." 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much!" She jumped onto his bed beside him and gave him a big hug (which caused some pink on his cheeks). She sprung back to his closet and ruffled through it creating a mess. After a few minutes, she paused and was confused when she reached the deeper pit of his gloomy closet. "What's this doing here?" 

Syaoran blushed, Sakura was holding onto his black outined green boxers with her index finger. 

"I-uh-" 

"I suppose this was Syaoran's room." Sakura flung it back in from where she found it and shoved Syaoran out to try on some of his clothes. 

He sighed and threw himself on the couch. Slowly, he drifted away into a slumber of white. 

  


  
Syaoran awoke an hour later and assumed that Sakura had already left and slouched towards the living room washroom. The sun was still shining away, blinding his eyes. He shoved the door that was left a crack open. He regained his sights and went beet red from what he saw. He wished he was still blinded and never saw a thing. 

"Ah! Shao Ling!" Sakura had quickly covered her body with a long beige towel. She only had on a bra and an underwear that rougly matched her skin colour. Syaoran thought she was naked at first, but realized she wasn't when he continued to stare. He couldn't believe that he had just seen his best friend changing! 

"I-I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized as his reflexes shut the door. His ears and cheeks were burning so much that it hurt. 

"I thought you were still asleep, so I didn't lock the door. I went to this washroom because it has a longer mirror." Sakura said calmly and explained it as if it were her fault. 

_'How come she's not mad at me?'_

"Afterall, we're both girls. It's not like I have anything else that you don't." (A/N: My mom and sisters would say that when I'm screaming at them to get out while I'm trying to get changed..) 

Syaoran stayed red and couldn't manage to respond to that. _'If only you were knew how wrong you are..but I guess I do have the same..since I'm a girl right now..but that's a different story!'_

Sakura came out of the washroom fully dressed in the clothes she arrived in, a gray tracksuit with pink stripes going down the arms and legs. She noticed that he was flushed and walked over to him to feel his forehead. 

"Are you ok? It looks like you've got a fever. You should go back to sleep as soon as possible!" Sakura ordered motherly. 

Syaoran nodded his head lightly. 

"Alright, good. YOu better come to school on monday! Well, I better go. Touya is going to get worried and may have already called the cops to search for me. I was supposed to be home half an hour a go." She put on her shoes and ran opened the door. "I'll see you Monday morning! Bye!" 

"Bye.." croaked Syaoran. 

Sakura smiled and sped off. 

Syaoran's faced had cooled down a bit. "Why am I blushing so much?! I've..sort of got what she has.." he said frustratedly, but it didn't sound right coming out of his mouth, so he decided he would just shut up and wash his face with cold water. 

"I'd better take a nap..I'm still tired." He went on his bed and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. All he could think of was what he had just seen; Sakura almost naked! He tossed and turned, trying to get the image out of his head. He almost fell asleep, but the phone rang. He growled and picked it up. 

"What?" he snapped grouchily. 

"Syaoran! How dare you speak with your mother like that!" 

"Sorry mother," he mummbled, still pissed off. 

"I've just called to check up on you to see if-" 

"I'm fine." 

"Well have you found-" 

"No." 

Yelan was getting impatient with her son. "Will you let me finish my sentance?" 

"Sorry." 

"That's better. Now tell me what is the matter? Sounds like you're pmsing." 

"Pm-what?" 

"You're awfully moody. Have you got your period?" 

"Period? What are you talking about?" Syaoran had never heard of such words that his mother had mentioned. 

"My dear, you have so much more to learn of the female nature.." she sighed and explained what they were and what to do if he gets it. 

"....." he felt light headed. 

"Hello? Dear? Are you listening?" 

"..Yes.." 

"Well then give me a call if you need more guidance when you do get it." They hung up. 

He was frightened. He didn't want to be bleeding..down there! syaoran shuddered at the thought. It was stupid! And besides, how could he possibly get it? He's a MAN. And men don't get periods! He watched t.v till it was late at night and went to bed. 

  


  


That morning, when he woke up, he felt terribly uncomfortably, as if something was wrong. He got up from his bed and felt his underwear weighing him down a bit. It was also moist.. 

"OH GOD, NO!" 

He searched his bedsheet to find red blood stains. 

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" 

He ran into his washroom to make sure it wasn't really true. He pulled his pajamas down, and there was a blood stained underwear.. 

"SHIT! NOO!" 

  


  


  


.... 

  


  


  


**A/N: Hehe..wasn't that disturbing? Anyways..I'M SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE, LATE CHAPTER! I've been caught up with homework, volleyball, tutor, and other things. Ok..to tell you the truth, even though that was the truth too, I got distracted and too lazy to write another chapter. =P **

I'm so mean. >=P Well Halloween is coming next week! If my next chapter isn't posted by then, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'll do my best to make my reviewers happy! =D 

Well now, please review. Or else I'll be extra mean and evil and won't post up the next chapter until maybe in mid November? Muahaha. 

Revieeeeew time! 

  


  



End file.
